Black Tears
by Kilala Li Fang
Summary: Hiei watches his friends die, after saving his sister. Now 4 weeks later he sits in a bar, drinking his life away. One day a woman comes up to him and tells him that his friends are not dead, is she telling him the truth? Or is this another set up? pl


Black Tears  
  
Chapter 1: The Way Things Are  
  
Hiei sat quietly in the bar. He grasped his shot glass, and chugged it, then set it down. The bar was filled with noise, the break of pool balls could be heard, shouting and laughing, but Hiei could not hear it.he now blocked everything out. Ever sense.  
  
{{{Flash Back}}}  
  
"Go Hiei, we've got it from here" Yusuke said punching another demon. They had been ambushed by over 1000 demons.  
  
"Hn" Hiei nodded his thanks, then sprinted off. He ran towards where his sister was being held, the demons had taken her as bait, to lure the spirit detectives to them. Hiei had just reached his sister when he heard it. A piercing scream from Kuwabara, then 2 more, and then.nothing. He grabbed Yukina and ran to where his comrades had stood. His sister leaned on him and cried. He stood shocked. Their mangled bodies were scattered across the battlefield. Kurama's was the closest. His carcass lay torn from the shoulder to his lower torso, blood still oozing from the wound. Hiei knelt down and touch his dead friend. He lowered his head and asked the gods why, why they had done such a cruel thing, such as to take away his only living friends, the only people who actually gave him a chance, were now gone. He got up and looked over at Yusuke. His body lay in 2 pieces, his left leg, torn off. Hiei went wide-eyed.  
  
"Nooooooooo" he cried, "This cannot be.they can't be dead.No, No, No!" he sobbed. He then looked over towards Kuwabara. He had been given the worst death. Cut many times across his face, and his stomach stabbed repeatedly, making many bloody holes. Hiei felt sorrow towards his friends. Why had he left? Why hadn't he just stayed here? He asked himself. Yukina sat crying on him. He held her close to his side. Why did it all have to go wrong?  
  
{{{End of Flash Back}}}  
  
Now day after day, he comes to this bar, and drinks until he passes out, the barkeeper is used to this, and lets Hiei stay in the back.  
  
One night a woman, in a black cloak, came up and sat down next to Hiei. She ordered a drink, and sipped it. Hiei was on his seventh shot when she said something.  
  
"Do you plan to live the rest of your life in a bar, feeling sorry for yourself?" asked the woman in a mysterious voice.  
  
"Don't act as if you know what I'm going through!" Hiei snapped, still fully aware, apparently not drunk, as most would be.  
  
"What if I said I knew where your friends were." She said, turning her head towards Hiei.  
  
"They died, I saw their bodies.they are dead.now leave me be, I don't have time for this" Hiei snapped, then ordered yet another shot. The woman took it from him, grasped his wrists, and then looked him in the eye. Hiei looked at her in awe, she was a beautiful youkai, a kitsune. She had beautiful icy blue eyes, black fox ears, blond hair, with 2 silver streaks, and rather large fangs.  
  
"I speak the truth, I do know where your friends are.trust me.they are alive.but only for so much longer. They have been waiting for 4 miserable weeks for you to come back and save them, but your own selfishness has let you only see death, and pain" she said in a dark voice, "Listen to me, now come, we must act quickly" she said paying for her drink, then walking out the back door, into a deserted ally. Hiei looked at her for a minute.wondering whether this was a set up or not, then decided that this was worth it, worth his life, if there was ever a chance for his friends to return, then he'd do anything for that chance. He got up, thanked the barkeeper, paid him, and then ran off towards the back door exit.  
  
"Hn, could you of taken any longer?" she asked irritated.  
  
"I didn't have to come you know!" Hiei growled.  
  
"What other choice did you have? Sit in a bar for the rest of your life, feeling sorry, and thinking about all the possible what ifs?" she smirked then walked on into the darkness. Hiei followed at her heels. This was his only chance to see his friends again.  
  
"You seem to be thinking a lot Hiei" She said, her voice echoing through the darkness. Hiei could barely see. 'How does she know where she's going?' he thought as he walked on.  
  
"We're almost there" the woman said.  
  
"Hn"  
  
"You still thinking?" she asked, taking a left turn.  
  
"Yes, I'm wondering why you want to help me, how you know me, how you know who my friends are, and how you know they are still alive" he answered, casting her a glance.  
  
"You wonder many things.some that I cannot answer, but I will answer as many I can" she said her voice dropping a little, "To answer your first question, I want to help you because I went through an ordeal similar to yours. I could have sworn that I saw my friends dead on the ground.right in front of me, I even touched them.but, one day I found a clue that led me to my friends.  
  
"To answer your second question, I have been watching you for quite some time now." she looked down at him, and smiled.  
  
"How long have you been watching me?" he asked, looking up at her.  
  
"Ever since you friends 'died'. Oh, we're here" she said tapping 2 stones with her foot, then another with her hand. A door opened and a blinding white light escaped it, conquering the darkness, "Follow me" she said as she walked through the bright door. Hiei did as he was told. He followed the black cloaked kitsune through the door.  
  
"So where exactly are we going?" He asked wearily.  
  
"My house" she answered coolly, "Watch your step" she said, stepping up, and into a dim lit room.  
  
"What's you name?" Hiei asked, stepping up into the room.  
  
"Kilala is my name, I'm the ruler of the northern part of the Makai" she answered.  
  
"Hn" he said observing the room.  
  
"Oh please sit down" she said pointing towards the black velvet couch, "Can I get you anything drink or eat?" she asked lighting six more candles. The room soon brightened. Hiei observed the place. It was very nice. Then he saw a rather large book that caught his eye. It was titled 'Death's Shadow'. He walked slowly over to the book, as if compelled by some strange force. He picked up the book, glanced over at Kilala, who was in the kitchen, and satisfied that she was occupied, he began to read.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok guyz, how did ya'll like that one? Good eh? Hopefully you agree. Ok well Hope ya liked it, please Review! Thanx!  
  
Also ~ my mother said that she feels like she has read/or saw something like this, but we looked, and could not find ne thing, so if this sounds like a story that you have written/read before, please let me know.sorry in advance, if it is too close to something else.  
  
Kilala Jaganshi  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
